This invention relates to a fuel supplying device for an internal combustion gasoline engine.
FIG. 5 shows the arrangement of a conventional fuel supply device for an internal combustion gasoline engine. In FIG. 5, reference numeral 5 designates an engine; 6, a suction pipe of the engine 5; 1, a control valve for controlling the flow rate of air in the suction pipe 6; 2, a fuel injection valve provided upstream of the control valve 1; 3, a heater provided downstream of the control valve, to heat fuel flowing down thereby to accelerate gasification of the fuel; 4, a holder supporting the heater 3; and 8, a suction valve provided at the junction of the engine 5 and the suction pipe 6.
The operation of the fuel supplying device thus constructed will be described. The control valve 1 is so operated (opened or closed) that a quantity of fuel corresponding to the operating condition of the engine 5 is injected through the fuel injection valve 2. The fuel thus injected is sucked into the engine 5 together with air; however, before the fuel reaches the engine 5, gasification of the fuel is accelerated by the heater 3 fixedly supported by the holder 4, so that a mixture gas of fuel and air is formed. The mixture gas thus formed is sucked into in the cylinders of the engine, and burnt there.
In the conventional fuel supplying device thus designed, the heater 3 increases a loss of air pressure. This effect of the heater may be lessened by decreasing its size. However, if the heater 3 is decreased in size, it is rather difficult for the heater 3 to sufficiently heat and gasify the fuel. In addition, the conventional fuel supplying device is disadvantageous in that it is not applicable to a multi-point injection system.